Une tradition qui a tout changé
by Gweny fiction
Summary: Une tradition chez les Malfoy qui aura tout changé dans la vie de notre cher Draco. Draco x Lucius et Draco x Harry /!\
1. Prologue

_Auteur :_ Gweny fiction

_Pairing :_ Draco x Harry et Draco x Lucius (oui il vient foutre sa merde)

_Rating :_ M et oui je ne changerai pas !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement (quel dommage…) mais à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling qui a su nous faire rêver pendant tant d'années !

_Note :_ Et oui, me revoilà. Mais cette fois-ci, dans un autre univers que le Deidara x Sasori ! J'aime tellement la famille Malfoy ainsi que le couple Harry/Draco que, ça y est, j'ai franchi le cap.

_**Petite précision :**_** Cette histoire comporte de l'inceste, si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne la lisez pas. Même chose si vous n'aimez pas les histoires entre deux hommes.**

J'essaierai de faire attention pour les fautes, faites le moi remarquer, je corrigerai tout de suite pour que ce soit plus agréable pour vous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

_Manoir Malfoy_

Ca y est. Il recommençait. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Célèbre mangemort. Fantasmait sur son fils.

C'est cette phrase qui résonnait sans cesse dans la tête de Lucius. _Fantasmer sur mon fils _pensa-t-il.

Qui ne fantasmerait pas sur Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Avec ses yeux d'un gris si profond qu'on pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures. Un nez fin et pointu, digne de l'aristocrate qu'il était. Et une bouche… Une bouche si tentatrice, si provocante quand il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ensuite passer sa langue sur les fines traces de morsures. Cet air si arrogant, si supérieur, qu'il adoptait en permanence.

Il était un peu le portrait craché de son père. Même cheveux blond, même corps élancé, même air prétentieux.

_Oui, Draco est digne d'être mon fils_. Lucius souriait face à cette pensée. Il savait qu'il l'aurait un jour. Comme son père l'avait eu dans sa jeunesse.

C'était la tradition chez les Malfoy. Le premier rapport sexuel se devait d'être avec le géniteur. Imaginez un Malfoy, toujours vierge, avec sa « conquête du soir »… Non, véritablement non. _Un Malfoy a toujours le dessus._

Et je parviendrai à mes fins. Le mangemort avait prononcé cette phrase à voix haute, un rictus féroce sur son visage. _Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut._

Alors ? Le début vous plait ? Je conserve les noms anglais... A bientôt. Gweny fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

_Auteur : _Gweny Fiction

_Pairing : _Draco x Lucius ET Draco x Harry

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling !

_Note : _Merci pour toutes vos mises en alerte et en favoris ! Ça fait une heure que j'ai posté le prologue et j'ai déjà une review, trois follow et un favori ! Ça fait énormément plaisir ! Vous m'avez donné envie de me surpasser pour vous !

C'est ma première fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter donc j'aimerai bien avoir quelques conseils et des critiques CONSTRUCTIVES s'il-vous-plait car je suis totalement novice en la matière.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

_Hogward, Dortoir des Slytherins, 3h00_

Tous dormaient, sauf lui. Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Prince des Slytherins. N'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Demain serait le premier jour des vacances et il repartait au manoir pour fêter les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. Son père lui avait fait part d'une tradition de sa famille, il ne savait pas en quoi elle consistait, mais quand il avait vu le regard qu'arborait son père il ne pouvait que s'inquiété.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Draco ? »

La voix de Théodore Nott résonna dans le silence du dortoir. Il avait senti l'inquiétude de son ami, ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble dans le parc de Hogward.

Draco ne répondit pas. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Ainsi, il fit semblant de dormir. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance…

« Draco je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le connaisse mieux que personne ? Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Après tout, cette tradition ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

« Je ne peux pas dormir Théo… »

Sa voix se coupa. Décidément il était pitoyable. Ou était passé le Malfoy si fière qu'il était ? Il n'était plus qu'une boule d'angoisse. _Si père me voyait…_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Ton père ne te fera jamais de mal donc cesse de t'inquiéter à t'en rendre malade et dors ! »

« Tu ne connais pas mon père. Bonne nuit Théo. »

Il aurait aimé croire Théodore mais la lueur malsaine qu'il avait vue brillé dans les yeux de son père était tout, sauf bon présage.

_La grande salle, table des Gryffindor, 8h00_

« Hé Harry, tu as vu la tête de Malfoy ce matin ? Quelle horreur ! »

Ron… Ron et ses commentaires, chaque matin, sur ce que faisait ou comment était Malfoy. _Hilarant, en effet… _Harry eu un petit sourire en coin à cette pensée.

Le jeune héritier piquait du nez dans son assiette, ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, et il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux gris.

Ses yeux justement. Harry en était dingue. Un gris si pur, si profond, qu'un seul regard vous rendait fou. _Ses mains aussi_. Oh oui, des longs doigts fins d'une blancheur inégalable. Harry rêvait souvent de les avoir sur lui. Et cette pensée suffisait à réveiller une certaine partie de son corps. Ce serait tellement parfait…

« Harry, ça va ? Tu as les joues rouges et tu fixes Malfoy depuis dix bonnes minutes. »

Hermione. Vite, un mensonge, n'importe quoi !

« Je crois que j'ai mangé un petit peu trop de bacon et de toast. »

Alors là, Harry, bravo. C'était nul.

« Harry James Potter ! Me crois-tu née de la dernière pluie ? Penses-tu que je vais gober un truc pareil ? »

_Fucking Shit ! _Oh moins il a de la chance que Ron n'ai aucun sens de l'observation.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Hermione ! »

« Cette conversation n'est que remise à plus tard Harry. »

En voyant le sourire victorieux de sa meilleure amie, il sut qu'il était fichu. _Mon dieu, que vais-je lui dire… Que je fantasme sur le prince des Slytherins ? _Plutôt mourir que d'avouer ça ! Même sous Véritasérum il se tuerait pour ne pas le dire ! Il a sa fierté quand même.

_Quai du Hogward express, 10h00 _

« Et ben alors Malfoy, tu t'es enfin regardé dans un miroir pour faire cette tête-là ? »

« Tu sais Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que tu es moche, voire horrible, que tout le monde doit l'être. »

« Ah parce que tu te penses beau ? »

« C'est assez difficile de faire pire que toi à vrai dire. »

Ça y est on venait déjà l'emmerder… Il n'avait pas assez de problème pour aujourd'hui, il fallait que la bande de Potty se ramène. Mais bon, c'était toujours un plaisir d'entendre Weasmoche l'agresser en vain.

« Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi la belette mais j'ai quelque chose à faire de plus intéressant que de te parler »

« Sale fouine ! Tu vas… »

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, qui devait être forte intéressante à écouter, de Weasmoche. Potter l'avait agrippé par le col de sa chemise pour le faire monter de force dans le train. _Alala ces Gryffindors…_ _Ils sont peut-être courageux mais ils n'ont aucune présence d'esprit_ pensa Draco. Il avait étendu ses jambes devant lui, sa tête reposant sur la vitre glacée par le givre.

Dans une heure il serait au manoir.

**Il est court oui mais le 2 est plus long. J'espère que vous avez appréciés ! Le 2****ème**** sera posté mercredi soir. A bientôt, Gweny fiction.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Auteur :_ Gweny fiction

_Pairing :_ Draco x Lucius et Draco x Harry

_Disclaimer :_ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling

_Rating :_ M

_Note :_ Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 **

_Manoir Malfoy, 10h00_

Dans une heure son fils sera là.

A cette pensée, Lucius senti son sexe se durcir. Impatient des prochains évènements. Mais il allait encore devoir attendre. Et oui, on ne saute pas sur son fils comme ça.

De son côté, Narcissa voyait cette tradition d'un mauvais œil. Pour elle, la première fois devait se faire dans la douceur et l'amour, et non par une bestialité incestueuse. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son mari avait trop d'impact et le provoquer serait signer son arrêt de mort. Elle aurait aimé que Draco reste à Hogward pendant les vacances. Pour ne pas qu'il voit son imbécile de père trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de le prendre contre un mur.

_Le prendre contre un mur… _Narcissa sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Son fils allait rester traumatisé de ses vacances et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Juste fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passera dans cette chambre. _Sois fort Draco_.

Lucius se trouvait dans cette chambre. Il essayait de calmer son érection. En vain. Il avait l'image du corps de son fils dans sa tête. Un corps caché pas des vêtements. _Plus pour longtemps. _Un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage au même moment qu'il empoignait son érection, bien décidé à se soulager avant d'aller chercher son fils à la gare. Ce serait malheureux qu'il se fasse prendre en train de dépuceler son héritier dans les toilettes de la gare de King Cross. _J'imagine déjà les gros titres_ pensa Lucius en se libérant.

Il se lança un sort de nettoyage et se prépara pour partir.

_Gare de King Cross, 11h00_

Le voyage a été long dans le Hogward express. Les premières années étaient surexcitées à l'idée de retrouver leurs parents. Ainsi, il s'était jeté un sort de silence, essayant d'oublier son mal de tête.

Son père devait déjà l'attendre sur la voie neuf trois quart. Il l'entendait encore dire _« Un Malfoy est toujours ponctuel en toutes circonstances »._ En effet, il voyait ses longs cheveux blonds si reconnaissables, et un air supérieur sur le visage. _On ne pourra jamais se renier lui et moi._

« Bonjour Draco, ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Bonjour père, oui merci. »

« Rentrons vite ta mère nous attend pour déjeuner.»

« Bien père. »

Ils transplanèrent rapidement vers le manoir.

_Manoir Malfoy_

Draco vit sa mère arriver, il était content de la retrouver. Il aimait beaucoup Narcissa, elle était toujours douce et aimante avec lui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir cette lueur de peur et de tristesse dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle lui souriait en lui demandant comment s'était passé son voyage.

Ça y est l'angoisse le tiraillait de toute part. Il avait bien vu le regard de mécontentement que sa mère a lancé à Lucius. Rien que ça, lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il hésitait entre être impatient de savoir en quoi consistait la tradition ou de vouloir se cacher à tout jamais…

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle à manger. Il essayait de se décontracter mais entre les regards inquiets de sa mère et le sourire vicieux de son père, autant dire que c'était peine perdu.

Lucius détourna l'attention de son fils en lui montrant un des nouveaux tableaux acquit dernièrement. Il en profita pour verser quelques gouttes de potion dans le verre de son fils.

Tout était en place. Il pouvait enfin commencer.

« Dis-moi Draco, es-tu toujours vierge ? »

Bam. La question était tombée, ayant pour effet de couper le souffle de Draco. Qu'est-ce que son père attendait comme réponse ? Serait-il déçu en entendant que oui il l'était toujours ? Ou devait-il mentir pour rendre fière Lucius ? Il opta pour la vérité comme si il y était forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Oui père je le suis toujours. Pourquoi une telle question ? »

« Bien. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt »

Son père n'avait pas l'air déçu mais… satisfait. _Quelle sensation dérangeante._

« Dis le lui tout de suite Lucius. »

_Me dire quoi ?_ Mon dieu.

«Draco tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé d'une tradition très ancienne de la famille Malfoy. »

_Nous y voilà_

« Quel rapport avec ma virginité ? »

« Laisse-moi parler Draco. »

« Oui père. »

« Donc comme je te disais nous avons une tradition. J'aurai été très en colère si tu m'aurais dit que tu ne l'étais plus. Surtout les rumeurs circulant à ton égard. »

« Des rumeurs ?! »

« Oui comme quoi tu couches avec la petite Pansy Parkinson. »

_J'aurai décidément tout entendu._ Manquait plus que ça.

« Pansy est une très bonne amie mais en aucun cas nous avons couché ensemble. Je vous en assure père. »

« Je ne peux que te croire Draco. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es actuellement sous Véritasérum. Tu ne trouvais pas que ton eau avait un petit gout amer ? »

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire._ Il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais la dure réalité lui faisait face… Son père ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« C'est si facile de détourner ton attention, Draco. Souviens-toi dès à présent, un Malfoy ne se fait jamais prendre par surprise. J'espère que tu as bien compris. »

« Oui père. »

Au moins le principe « Un Malfoy ne doit faire confiance à personne » s'appliquait plus que bien. Il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à son père. Il regarda sa mère. Elle avait le visage entre les mains mais ne pleurait pas. Elle semblait désespérée.

« Draco tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non »

_Foutu Véritasérum !_

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Comme je disais précédemment, à 17ans j'étais vierge aussi comme toi. »

_Mais où veut-il en venir ? _

« Et mon père m'a aussi fait part de cette tradition. Tu peux bien comprendre qu'un Malfoy a toujours le dessus ? Tu ne peux pas arriver devant ta copine ou ton copain, si tu es homo, et n'avoir jamais… Au faite tu es homo ou hétéro ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu as bien des fantasmes, non ? »

« O…Oui »

« Lesquels ? »

_J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort_. _Résiste Draco, Résiste ! _Il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de crier sous tous les toits qui le faisait fantasmer. Un mal de crâne se fit sentir à force de résister à la potion. Il faillit gémir de douleur mais il se retint. _Ne pas faiblir. Pas maintenant Draco._

« Lucius ! Arrête tout de suite ! C'est personnel tout ça ! »

_Je t'aime maman… _Il faudra qu'il pense à la remercier

« Pas pour moi. »

« LUCIUS ! »

« Sache, Draco, que je saurais la réponse un jour. Bien reprenons où nous nous en sommes arrêté. Donc quand j'avais ton âge, mon père m'a lui aussi appris cette tradition. Et comme je te disais, tu ne peux pas te présenter puceau devant ta conquête. Mon père s'en est donc chargé. »

« J'ai peur de comprendre là… »

Les explications de mon père étaient complètement floues. Il devait sans doute être nerveux lui aussi. _Mon père nerveux… _N'importe quoi.

« Pour être clair, je dois me charger de ton dépucelage. »

« Quoi ? Non… »

Ce n'était pas possible. Il était en plein cauchemar. Son père ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. C'était du viol. Il sentit son estomac remonté et courut aux toilettes les plus proches pour rendre son déjeuner.

Comment ça pouvait lui arrivé à lui… Il avait toujours idéalisé sa famille. Maintenant, il aimerait juste mourir. Disparaître. Il avait le cœur brisé. Il se sentait trahi de toute part. La confiance qu'il avait en son père, il pensait qu'elle était inébranlable. Il se trompait.

_Ton père ne te fera jamais de mal. _Il repensa à la phrase que lui avait dite Théodore cette nuit. Il se trompait lui aussi. Comme tout le monde. Tout le monde le trompait. Mais son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas savoir, tout comme lui.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours cacher ce qu'il ressentait sous un masque de froideur et d'indifférence ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde tout simplement ? Maintenant il se dit qu'il aurait aimé ne pas être un Malfoy. Etre quelqu'un d'autre, pouvoir être heureux, sourire, rire, se lié d'amitié avec n'importe qui.

Dans quelques mois, son père voudra qu'il devienne mangemort comme lui. A cette pensée, son estomac se souleva une deuxième fois. Le sort s'acharnait donc sur lui. Il prit appuie sur le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche et se regarda dans le miroir. La lueur de fierté qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Son regard ne reflétait que de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse. Une larme perla sous son œil droit. Il l'essuya rageusement. _Un Malfoy ne pleure pas._ Si son père le trouvait dans cet état, aucun doute qu'il lui jettera un Doloris pour avoir enfreint un des principes.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _Rien sans aucun doute. Que pouvait-il faire face à son père de toute façon ? Il allait se laisser faire. Voilà. Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un mauvais moment qui restera à jamais graver dans son esprit.

« Draco… »

Sa mère…

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?! Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'opposer à ton père… Si je le fais il serait capable de me tuer… et toi avec. »

« Mais je suis ton fils, son fils. Il n'a pas le droit de me toucher. Cette « tradition » comme il dit n'aurait jamais dû exister. »

« Je sais mon chéri. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours telle qu'on l'aimerait… »

« Rectification. La vie ne sera JAMAIS comme je la veux, comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Un violeur en guise de père, je ne pouvais pas avoir mieux. Je regrette d'être né sous ce nom. »

« Draco… »

« Maintenant j'ai tout le monde à dos à Hogward. Pourquoi ? Parce que je devais jouer le fière et valeureux Draco Malfoy ! »

« Draco… »

« Tout ça pour un stupide nom. Pour un stupide sang pur. Comment tu as pu te marier avec un homme comme ça ?! »

« DRACO ! J'aime ton père mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve tout ce qu'il fait ! Bien sûr que ça me dégoute ce qu'il s'apprête à te faire… Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas m'opposer !

Pour lui, dans sa tête, il n'a aucune mauvaise intention. Il veut juste t'apprendre ce qu'est le plaisir charnel. Comment le ressentir et comment le procurer. Et je ne te précise pas qu'il trépigne d'une impatience à peine dissimulé ! »

« Tu le défends… »

« Non je ne le défends pas ! J'essaie juste de t'expliquer comment il voit la chose, lui ! Pas de la meilleure manière certes ! Mais tout ça pour te dire qu'il ne fait pas ça pour te faire du mal.

Moi de mon côté, ça fait une semaine que je ne dors plus. Je pensais sans cesse à toi et ces vacances. A comment tu allais réagir. Je m'inquiète réellement tu sais. Je ne lui donne pas raison de son comportement, mais tu connais notre famille. Une famille qui veut toujours avoir le pouvoir sur les autres. Une famille qui est prête à créer des traditions plus stupides et malsaines les unes des autres. Et ne parlons pas des principes…

Ne me juge pas Draco. Tu connais ton père. Je ne peux m'opposer à lui sans en subir les conséquences. »

« … J'ai peur maman… »

« Je sais Draco. C'est pour ça que je te demande de rester fort. Tu verras ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer et ensuite tu seras libre en retournant à Hogward. »

« J'aimerai tellement y croire… Mais il va vouloir que je devienne Mangemort comme lui… Et c'est réellement la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. »

« Tu te trompes Draco. Ton père ne veut pas que tu suives ce chemin. Il fait tout pour retarder le seigneur des ténèbres. Tout pour que tu n'es pas cette marque. »

« Comment ?! C'est dur à avaler ça… Cela fait dix-sept ans qu'il dirige ma vie. Qu'il m'impose ses principes. »

« Ton père n'est pas sans cœur, Draco ! C'est peut-être un handicapé des sentiments mais il a su voir combien tu souffrais à l'idée de rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Et si il t'impose ces principes, c'est pour que les gens te regardent avec respect. Le nom Malfoy est reconnu dans le monde sorcier tout entier. Pas seulement pour être des Mangemorts, mais pour notre très grande noblesse. Il ne veut que ton bien. »

« Etrange manière. Tout le monde me déteste à Hogward, à part Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. En même temps ce n'est pas très étonnant… En étant arrogant, sarcastique et cruel avec les autres, je n'allai pas m'attirer leur faveur. »

« Laisse le temps faire les choses Draco. Aller je te laisse. Va dans ta chambre si tu veux je t'ai arrangé deux-trois trucs. »

« Oui mère… »

Il partit en direction de sa chambre en évitant soigneusement de croiser son père. Il s'affala sur son lit et repensa à la discussion avec sa mère. Dun côté, elle avait raison. D'un autre, non. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ça aussi naturellement ? Il allait se faire… dépuceler par son père, par Merlin ! Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était digne d'une comédie dramatique tout ça. Une comédie dramatique qui portait le nom Malfoy. Il se déshabilla et se mit dans son lit, bien décidé à rattraper ses heures de sommeils perdu cette nuit.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre cette _fameuse_ soirée.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'aimerai vraiment avoir des conseils en review pour savoir ce qui est à changer/modifier ou simplement savoir si ça vous plait. A bientôt. Gweny fiction**


	4. Chapter 3

_Auteur : _Gweny fiction

_Pairing :_ Draco x Lucius et Draco x Harry

_Rating :_ M

_Disclaimer :_ Tous appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling !

_Note :_ Merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos mises favoris/alerte. Ça fait énormément plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Cette fameuse soirée justement, arriva la semaine suivante. Le lundi soir plus précisément.

A la fin du dîner, son père lui avait demandé de prendre rapidement une douche et de rester dans sa chambre. Draco avait donc obéi. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Malgré sa répulsion pour cette tradition, il essaierait de faire de son mieux pour rendre fière son père. Comme toujours. Maintenant, il l'attendait. Sagement assis sur son lit, la tête baissée, à tripoter ses doigts par anxiété. Comment allait-il si prendre ? Il espérait fortement que son père le guide.

« Détends-toi Draco. Je te sens prêt à exploser. »

Draco ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. La discrétion tel un félin qui guette sa proie attendant le moment propice pour l'attaquer. Typique de son père.

Lucius avait, pour seul vêtement, un peignoir. _Merlin faites qu'il ait un caleçon sous son peignoir_.

« Oui Draco, j'ai un caleçon sous mon peignoir. »

« … Que ?! »

« Tu fixes mon entre-jambe depuis deux bonnes minutes »

« Ah… »

Son père s'assit à son tour à côté de lui en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son fils. Le plus jeune eu un mouvement de recul.

« Draco laisse toi faire. Tu vas trouver ça très agréable, crois-moi. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en donnant un coup de langue sur le lobe de son fils.

Draco retint son souffle. Ce simple geste lui avait procuré des frissons, partant de ses épaules et se perdant dans la chute de ses reins. _Encore_. Il pencha la tête pour inviter son père à recommencer.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier. D'une main, il caressa la joue de son héritier pendant que ses dents maltraitaient le petit bout de chair de ses oreilles. Il entendit un soupir passer les lèvres de son fils. De l'oreille, il passa à son cou. Il lui mordit la jugulaire pour la suçoter ensuite, laissant quelques marques, preuve de son passage.

Finalement, il aimait bien le traitement que lui infligeait son géniteur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait. _Ressaisi-toi Draco._

_**Au terrier**_

Harry était allé, comme chaque année, chez sa famille d'adoption pour passer les fêtes de fin d'années. Il aimait beaucoup les Weasley. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui. Prenons Ron, son meilleur ami. Dès la première année, il l'avait emmené dans toutes ses punitions. Et le rouquin ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même dans ses moments les plus noirs.

Molly. Cette femme qu'il a toujours considérée comme sa deuxième maman. Il lui portait une affection sans nom. Il ne la remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui.

Bref, toute la famille Weasley était devenue sa famille à lui aussi.

Quel dommage que la sœur de Ron, Ginny, n'arrêtait pas de le coller… Il l'aimait bien certes, mais pas comme elle le voudrait. Et son insistance commençait à l'énerver.

« Harry »

Ginny avait susurré son prénom d'une voix mielleuse et d'un regard aguicheur. Harry sentit la nausée venir et essaya de la calmer. Comment se débarrasser d'elle ? Cette question le tiraillait. D'abord parce que s'il lui disait la vérité, bah… ce serait mauvais pour sa réputation. Comment dire qu'il était homo et risquer de voir s'effondrer Molly qui espérait, depuis des lustres, de le voir se marier avec sa fille unique.

_Se marier avec elle ._Non, non et non.

Il pensa à la personne qui le faisait fantasmer. Sa Némésis. Draco Malfoy. Un être qui le méprisait et qui ne se retenait pas de l'humilier à chaque coin des couloirs de Hogward.

Ce prétentieux, arrogant, imbu de lui-même, qui se croyait tout permis à cause de son nom. Un être méprisable et… incroyablement beau.

Ses cheveux blonds tel un ange. Oh oui, il rêve d'y glisser ses doigts. Les caresser. Sentir leur odeur… Sa peau si parfaite. Il ne doutait pas de sa douceur. Si seulement il pouvait la toucher. De partout.

« Harry tu baves et… TU BANDES ! »

Pendant son rêve éveillé il en avait oublié Ginny. _Merde._

« Euh… Enfaite je pensais à toi. »

_Putin Harry ! Mais t'es con !_

Il comprenait mieux d'où venait l'expression Moldue « Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ». Comment il allait se défaire de se pétrin… Il avait réellement le don de se mettre dans tous les ennuis.

Il vit Ginny rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle prit un air assurée et s'approcha de lui un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il savait ce qu'elle allait tenter. _Harry sort quelque chose, pitié._

« Non mais enfaite je pensais à toi pour me faire débander justement. »

Elle s'arrêta. Une expression choquée sur son visage. Puis la colère prit le dessus.

La gifle était partit toute seule. Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le temps de se remettre, elle lui hurlait déjà dessus.

« HARRY ESPECE DE CONNARD ! »

Elle partit en pleurant.

_**Manoir Malfoy**_

_Ressaisi-toi Draco._

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête alors que son père lui mordit la jugulaire. Il tenta de le repousser mais son géniteur était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Lucius lui emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, contrôlant son fils et l'empêchant de se défiler encore une fois.

Draco oublia ses bonnes résolutions de rendre fière son père en lui obéissant. Il essaya de s'écarter au maximum de lui et tenta de libérer ses mains. En vain. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos. Ça allait se finir en véritable viol. Il lui lança un regard paniqué auquel Lucius répondit par un regard de mécontentement.

« Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, Draco, tu seras déshérité. Tu as le choix désormais. »

Il était coincé. Coincé comme jamais. Si son père le déshérite, il n'y aura pas que sa virginité de perdu.

« Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour réfléchir. »

Son père sortit sans un regard en arrière. Draco l'avait déçu. Il le savait.

Il se rallongea dans son lit, dans le noir complet. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point avec lui-même.

Il l'avouait. Il avait aimé les caresses de son père. A ce souvenir, il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos. Sentir la bouche de son père avait éveillé son excitation.

C'était trop. Son père lui en demandait trop. C'était trop gênant comme situation. Mais s'il se fait déshériter, il aura vraiment tout perdu… _Bon Draco, il est temps de se bouger et d'affronter le problème en face._

Promis demain il irait lui-même trouver son père.

De son côté, Lucius, fulminait. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir son fils ce soir mais il comptait bien ne pas lâcher le morceau. _Pas si près du but… _Il avait senti l'excitation de son fils. Alors pourquoi a-t-il paniqué ?

Il n'avait pas été trop brutal pourtant. Même doux, très doux. C'était la première fois, depuis toujours, qu'il se remettait en question. Il comprit jusqu'où allait la sensibilité de son fils. Il tenait bien de Narcissa pour ça.

Il était frustré._ Terriblement_ frustré. Pouvoir goûter la peau de son héritier sans pouvoir aller plus loin l'avait rendu furieux. Surtout qu'il avait dû se finir en solitaire… _Quelle soirée pourrie… _

_**Au Terrier**_

Toute la famille Weasley avait entendu et surtout VU la scène. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir se creuser un trou et disparaître mais voilà… ce n'était pas possible. Surtout quand on a une Molly au bord des larmes dans la cuisine.

« Je… Je suis désolé »

Après ces quelques mots, il monta s'enfermer dans « sa chambre » et se jeta sur le lit sans enlever ses vêtements.

Voilà. Il avait encore merdé. C'est tous ce qu'il savait faire en ce moment. Faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimait. Il entendit trois coups tapés à la porte.

« Tu m'as déçu mec. »

La porte se referma aussi sec. Il avait blessé Ron. Son meilleur ami… Il ne doutera pas que Molly fasse de même en le mettant dehors. Il s'était comporté comme… Malfoy. Comme ce crétin, sexy certes mais quand même crétin, il n'avait parlé que pour blesser l'autre. Juste pour le plaisir de la voir s'effondrer. Bon elle l'avait énervé oui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler de la sorte…

De toute façon, demain il s'en ira.

_**Manoir Malfoy**_

Après une journée sans croiser son père, la soirée arriva plus vite que prévu. Draco venait de finir sa douche et se préparait maintenant à aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de son géniteur. Le trac le gagna. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Il se mit en route. Il réfléchirait sur le chemin.

Lucius se préparait lui aussi. Assi nerveux que son fils. Il espérait sincèrement que ça se passe mieux que hier sinon sa frustration sera trop grande pour l'arrêter. Il peigna ses longs cheveux blond, presque blanc, pour les faire devenir le plus doux possible. Il voulait être encore plus parfait que d'habitude. Il entendit des coups taper faiblement à la porte. Ce devait être Narcissa encore.

_Quelle surprise…_

« Alors Draco tu as réfléchi à ne plus te conduire en petite vierge effarouché ? »

_Serre les dents, Draco. _Ne pas répondre et rester zen. Tout allait bien se passer.

« Oui père. Je peux entrer ? »

« Mais certainement »

Une fois entrée une atmosphère pesante s'installa, Lucius brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je dois avouer que tu m'as pris un peu par surprise Draco »

« Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'un Malfoy ne se faisait jamais prendre par surprise ? »

« Garde ta salive pour toute à l'heure Draco… tu en auras besoin »

Une rougeur s'installa sur les joues du jeune prince des Slytherins. Il espère que ce n'est pas à ce quoi il pense.

Lucius reprit les initiatives mais avant d'aller plus loin, il lui glissa une petite phrase menaçante à l'oreille.

« Sache, mon fils, que la menace du déshéritage est toujours en place »

Le fils en question, gémit sous les caresses que lui procurait son père. Il ne se souciait pas de la menace, il sait qu'elle ne sera pas mise à exécution.

Lucius reprit le chemin de son cou pour y déposer des baisers de plus en plus appuyé jusqu'à se retrouver sur sa clavicule. Il la mordit lentement Draco se tendit, ses mains partant à la recherche du chandail de son père qu'il empressa d'enlever.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien lorsque ses mains partirent à la découverte du torse musclé de son géniteur. Deux de ses doigts trouvèrent un des tétons et lui pincèrent. Un doux soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus vieux. Draco, en confiance, avança sa bouche jusqu'au deuxième et le prit entre ses lèvres.

Lucius n'aurait jamais cru que son fils prenne des initiatives. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout qu'il s'y prenait très bien et commençait à connaître les zones érogènes de son corps. Il vit la bosse déformer le pantalon de Draco et cette vision l'excita encore plus. Comment pouvait-il être aussi _sexy_…

Draco se lassa des petits bouts de chairs et partit à l'exploration du ventre de son père. Il lécha son nombril avant de descendre la fine trainée de poils blonds se perdant sous la ceinture. Ce pantalon était décidément de trop, il fallait l'enlever.

Mais le plus vieux en décida autrement. D'un coup de rein, il se positionna au-dessus du corps du plus jeune. Draco avait les yeux noircis de désirs et la bouche entrouverte. Il y déposa ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût sucré. Il força le passage avec sa langue, explorant cette bouche qui lui faisait tellement envie. Il sentit Draco se frotter contre sa cuisse, visiblement impatient d'assouvir son désir.

Il le déshabilla d'un geste, admirant son corps nu. Ce corps si parfait, il en avait tellement rêvé. Ses yeux se perdirent sur son membre. Imposant. _Digne d'être mon fils._

Il prit le sexe de son fils en main. Il entendit un long gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Dis-moi Draco, te masturbes-tu ? »

Il accompagna son geste d'un mouvement de poignet bien placé.

« O…oui »

« Montre-moi comment tu fais alors »

Draco prit son sexe en main. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Tout était guidé par son plaisir et son désir. Il entama de long va-et-vient sur sa verge, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il sentit son père faire de même. C'était une vision tellement… _érotique_. Entendre son souffle saccadé mêlé au sien l'excitait au plus haut point. Une envie de le prendre en bouche se fit sentir. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Il dégagea la main de son père et la prit en main. Elle était d'une très bonne taille. Comment allait-il rentrer tout ça dans sa bouche… Il se contenta pour le moment de déposer des baisers de la base de la verge en remontant jusqu'à son gland. Un liquide pré-éjaculatoire perlait déjà et il se dépêcha de le recueillir sur le bout de sa langue. Ça avait un goût salé mais pas mauvais. Il se décida à la prendre en bouche. Lucius poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsqu'il entama un va-et-vient lent, appuyant sa langue sur le gland, sentant les veines palpités contre ses lèvres…

L'orgasme était proche et Lucius se dépêcha de vite retirer sa verge. Il ne fallait pas jouir maintenant. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Il lança un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de son fils. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui mais il reprit sa verge pour le détendre en même temps qu'il en entrait un deuxième. Lucius entama un mouvement de ciseau pour bien écarter les chairs de Draco.

La sensation était vraiment désagréable pour Draco. Le troisième doigt se fit sentir et la gêne persistante. Son père les fit bouger et là… Là il vit des étoiles lorsqu'il tapa sa prostate. Le soupir de plaisir s'échappa tout seul de ses lèvres.

Lucius estima qu'il était prêt et se positionna devant l'entrée de son fils. Il poussa avec son gland doucement pour ne pas lui faire du mal et s'enfonça lentement. Il vit Draco faire la grimace sous la douleur que lui infligeait la pénétration. Ça y est, il était entré en entier il pouvait sentir ses bourses contre les fesses de son fils.

Il attendit que Draco s'habitue à sa présence et commença à bouger. Lentement au début. La sensation était exquise. Sentir les chairs serrés contre sa verge pourrait le faire jouir en deux minutes mais il se concentra sur la prostate de son fils. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand Draco ferma les yeux et gémit, cambrant son dos et rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à son père.

Tant de plaisir. Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le corps de son père frottait contre le sien, contre son érection toujours fièrement dressé. Lucius tapait sa prostate à chaque coup.

Le plaisir serait bientôt à son paroxysme. Les respirations étaient saccadées. Les bouches s'embrassaient. Les coups de rein étaient plus puissants chaque seconde.

Il empoigna l'érection de son fils, et fit des va-et-vient en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Un liquide blanchâtre s'écoula tandis que Draco se perdait dans son orgasme. Un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche en se cambrant au maximum. Lucius vint en sentant les chairs se refermer sur son sexe et se déversa dans l'antre de son fils. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit, extenué par la jouissance.

Son père se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre avec un bonne nuit.

Le feu de l'action était passé. Draco avait honte. Plus que honte. Il s'était laissé aller comme un con. Et il avait… aimé ! Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Pourquoi il était si faible pour se soumettre à une simple menace de son père ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi son père avait-il quitté la chambre alors que c'était la SIENNE ? Tant de question sans réponse…

Il ne pourra plus jamais regarder son père en face.

Demain il partira.

**Voilà chapitre 3, bouclé ! J'ai mis du temps mais le voilà. Mon esprit tordu à vraiment pris le dessus je n'ai rien pu faire, faudra se plaindre à lui ! Dès le chapitre suivant on verra le Drarry commencer. Par contre je ne sais pas quand il sera posté. J'espère que vous avez apprécié en tout cas et n'hésiter pas si vous avez des critiques constructives à me faire part. Des avis ? A bientôt. Gweny fiction.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Auteur :_ Gweny fiction

_Pairing :_ Draco x Lucius et Draco x Harry

_Rating :_ M

_Disclaimer :_ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling !

_Note :_ Merci à tous pour vos review ainsi que pour toutes les mises en alertes et favoris ! Je suis très contente que ma fiction vous plaise !

Pour la question de Huio (anonyme) non je ne sais pas encore qui va être le dominant.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Flash-back_

_La porte se referma aussi sec. Il avait blessé Ron. Son meilleur ami… Il ne doutera pas que Molly fasse de même en le mettant dehors. Il s'était comporté comme… Malfoy. Comme ce crétin, sexy certes mais quand même crétin, il n'avait parlé que pour blesser l'autre. Juste pour le plaisir de la voir s'effondrer. Bon elle l'avait énervé oui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler de la sorte…_

_De toute façon, demain il s'en ira._

Et Harry était parti au petit matin sans dire au revoir à la famille Weasley. Son ex famille désormais. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu leur dire de toute manière… Son comportement avait été exécrable.

Il se dirigeait maintenant à Pré-au-Lard. Chaudement enveloppé dans son manteau et ses bottes, il parcourait les kilomètres avec une détermination hors norme. La neige et le vent ne l'arrêteraient pas. La furieuse envie de boire un whisky pur-feu aux trois balais ne le quittait pas.

_Pourquoi ne pas se soûler après tout ?_

Peut-être que le sentiment de culpabilité le quitterai ? Et puis, pourquoi il culpabilisait ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Après tout il n'avait fait que remettre les pendules à l'heure… Il n'aimait pas Ginny. Elle était trop collante. Elle était trop… fille.

Oui voilà où était le problème. Il n'aimait pas les filles. Peut-être que si elle avait eu les cheveux blonds, presque blanc, et des yeux gris cristallin il l'aurait peut-être aimé…

Et voilà, il repensait à Malfoy. _Une véritable obsession_.

Oui une obsession. Obsédé par ce blondinet arrogant qui ne faisait que lui cracher des injures à longueur de journée. _Harry tu es sado_. Comment pouvait-on être attiré par son pire ennemi ? Par celui qui cherche qu'à vous faire du mal et à vous mettre plus bas que terre ?

Il l'imagina dans son manoir. Heureux. Dans son élément. Avec son crétin de père. Ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde ces deux-là.

_**Au Manoir**_

_Flash-back_

_Le feu de l'action était passé. Draco avait honte. Plus que honte. Il s'était laissé aller comme un con. Et il avait… aimé ! Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Pourquoi il était si faible pour se soumettre à une simple menace de son père ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi son père avait-il quitté la chambre alors que c'était la SIENNE ? Tant de question sans réponse…_

_Il ne pourra plus jamais regarder son père en face._

_Demain il partira._

Draco aussi était parti au petit matin. Mais lui n'avait aucun but précis. Il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, emmitouflé dans un simple pull en laine et des chaussures normales. _Quelle poisse… _

Ses pieds et le bas de son pantalon étaient trempés par la neige, il grelottait malgré les frictions qu'il effectuait sur ses bras dans une tentative désespéré de se réchauffer et, pour couronner le tout, il commençait à prendre froid. Décidément, il allait s'en souvenir de ces vacances…

Il pensa à sa mère.

Narcissa n'avait rien demandé de la situation et elle allait surement paniquer en ne le voyant plus dans le manoir… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais elle était complice. Elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher son père de le toucher. _Draco, c'est toi qui es allé chercher ton père la deuxième fois… _

Soit. C'était vrai, c'est lui qui était allé le chercher. Mais _il _l'avait menacé, bordel ! Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était d'avoir la reconnaissance de son père. Une dernière fois.

Il repensa aux baisers de son père, à ses caresses, à sa chute de reins scandaleuse… Il frissonna. Un whisky Pur-feu ne lui ferait décidément pas de mal pour oublier ce tragique incident. Il prit la direction de Pré-au-lard.

_**Pré-au-Lard**_

Il était à peu près midi quand Harry poussa la porte des Trois-balais. Il avait marché 5 longues heures dans le froid et la chaleur du bar lui fit le plus grand bien. Il s'installa à une petite table dans le fond du bar et commanda son whisky pur-feu.

Lorsque le serveur la lui apporta, il la regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Voilà le remède contre ses angoisses. Pour tout oublié. Limite changé de vie pendant un instant.

La première gorgée fut révélatrice.

Le liquide brûlant se répandit dans sa gorge. Lui procurant un bien fou et lui laissa un air de reviens-y.

Et il y revint. Toujours avec ces mêmes étoiles dans les étoiles. Si l'orgasme buccal existait, il en était le maître en cet instant.

Il allait attaquer sa troisième bouteille quand il LE vit entrer. Lui. Sa Némésis. Le blond peroxydé. Son fantasme. Draco Malfoy.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ce crétin…_

Draco venait d'entrer lui aussi après avoir marché 6 longues heures. Il ne sentait plus ses orteils ni ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient rêches par le froid et son nez était… rouge. _Je dois être tellement ridicule… _Ivrogne avant l'heure.

Il détailla la salle qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Des murs gris et marron un peu effet vieillot, un parquet usé sombre, des tables et des chaises ayant fait leur temps, Potter, une cage d'escaliers, des tablea… Hein ?! Attendez, attendez… Revenez en arrière s'il-vous-plait.

Non il n'avait pas rêvé. Potter était assis là et le dévisageait avec le même air surpris et horrifié sur le visage. Bien, bien, bien… On allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu finalement.

Il marcha, son whisky pur-feu à la main, vers la table de Potter et s'y installa en se laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

« Quelle grâce Malfoy »

« Toujours Potty, toujours… Peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras ce que c'est »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait parlé ironiquement et Malfoy lui avait répondu d'un air las. D'un air fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ?... »

« Je te retourne la même question Malfoy »

Draco sourit intérieurement. Il n'imaginait même pas la tête de Potter s'il lui racontait. Mais ça c'était dans ses rêves, il ne saura rien.

« Pas grand-chose et puis de toute manière cela ne te regarde pas »

Harry grinça des dents. Malfoy lui avait répondu froidement et sèchement. Lui qui essayait d'être gentil avec lui et bien c'était peine perdu.

« Frustré Potter ? »

Malfoy le regardait, une lueur amusé au fond des yeux et une moue assez séduisante sur les lèvres. Non, il a dû rêver. Son cerveau venait d'inventer ce regard. Malfoy, _amusé_, ça n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas dans ses gènes. Le cerveau de Malfoy a dû court-circuiter. Oui voilà.

« Sourie pas trop tu vas attraper une crampe »

Maudis soit Potter ! Il lui répondit par un regard noir et referma son visage. Lui qui avait voulu s'ouvrir…

Il savait très bien que ça allait être dur de se faire accepter. Après tout, il lui a fait les pires crasses…

Harry ne loupa pas le regard triste de sa Némésis.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Malfoy ? »

Draco releva la tête et regarda Potter droit dans les yeux. Cependant, il ne répondit pas. Trop méfiant encore.

« Malfoy… même un aveugle le verrait que tu n'es pas bien. Regarde-toi. Tu ne m'insultes plus, tu ne me regardes plus avec cet air hautain qui te vieillit les traits. Regarde on dirait même que quelques rides commencent à apparaître… »

« Tu peux parler toi et tes cheveux… On dirait qu'un ouragan t'es passé dessus »

« Change le niveau Malfoy ça en devient ridicule »

« Excuse-moi de vouloir me mettre à ta hauteur, Potter »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mots ? »

« Les Malfoy ont toujours le dernier mots »

« Et si, pour une fois, tu essayais de voir plus loin que les idées de ton père ? »

Justement il n'y arrivait pas. Toute son éducation était basée sur ces principes de la famille Malfoy, et s'en dépêtrer n'allait pas être chose aisé.

« Il me faudrait de l'aide pour ça… »

_**Manoir Malfoy**_

Narcissa était complètement paniquée. Son fils n'était plus là. Elle avait trouvé son lit vide, les draps froissés, preuve de son ancienne présence et la fenêtre grande ouverte.

« LUCIUS ! »

Le mangemort avait mal dormi cette nuit. Le regard de son fils la veille lui avait laissé un goût d'amertume sur les lèvres. Il semblait si désespéré et fragile… et il en avait profité.

Il ne le regrettait pas. Son fils avait été une bonne partie de baise et puis de toute façon il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un autre corps que celui de Narcissa. Hum, son fils était un appel au viol.

« LUCIUS TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN ENFOIRE ! »

« Que ce passe-t-il encore… »

« TU OSES ME POSER CETTE QUESTION ALORS QUE TON FILS A DISPARU ?! »

« Cissy, calmes-toi… »

« ME CALMER ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA ? DRACO A DISPARU ET C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TON ESPRIT TORDU ! »

« Il fallait que je le fasse ! »

« ET BEN CE SERA SANS MOI MAINTENANT ! »

Narcissa partit en claquant la porte.

Lucius se retrouva seul dans le manoir. Son fils finira bien par revenir… sa femme aussi. C'est sur cette idée que Lucius entra dans la cuisine pour son petit-déjeuner.

_**Pré-au-Lard**_

Heureusement qu'Harry était assis sinon il serait directement tombé sur les fesses.

Malfoy. Le GRAND Draco Malfoy venait de lui demander de l'aide indirectement. Pas possible. Malfoy était tombé sur la tête ou, plutôt, son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu lui montait à la tête ! Oui ça devait être ça. Pas d'autres explications.

« C'est une plaisanterie Malfoy ? Tu cherches à m'humilier encore une fois ? Et dans deux minutes, y a tout tes petits copains de Slytherins qui vont débarquer pour rire avec toi, c'est ça ? »

« Chuuut parle moins fort, bordel ! »

Tous les clients du bar des Trois balais s'étaient retournés en entendant les cris d'Harry. Le brun s'était à moitié levé de sa chaise sous la surprise et sa colère qui grandissait minute par minute. Malfoy le prenait vraiment pour un con.

« Alors Malfoy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur de te retrouver en première page demain matin ? Pourtant c'est ce que tu cherches depuis ces 6 dernières années, non ? Et c'est ce pourquoi tu me haïs autant… Ou bien alors… Tes parents ne savent pas que tu es ici vu que tu t'es enfuis de chez toi, ais-je tort ? »

Depuis quand Potter avait-il un sens de la déduction si développé ? De toute manière, il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Son père se lancerait sans doute à sa recherche dès aujourd'hui, il devait donc éviter Hogward à tout prix ! Et Potter… Et bien Potter avait à demi deviné ce qu'il lui arrivait… Zen Draco. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe gauche. La nervosité le gagna plus vite qu'il ne le pensa.

« Alors le grand Draco Malfoy aurait-il perdu sa langue ? Je peux aller la chercher si tu veux »

« Garde ton humour douteux pour toi, Potter »

« Tu sais il y a beaucoup de photographe et de journaliste ici, Malfoy… »

« Où veux-tu en venir, Potter ? »

« Et bien je te propose un marché… »

Ça sent le plan foireux à plein nez ça… Méfiance Draco, méfiance.

« Voilà le marché : Soit tu me racontes tout ce qui t'arrive et pourquoi tu t'es enfuis soit… Je vais gentiment balancer aux journalistes et photographe que tu t'es enfuis de ton père et que tu te trouves précisément à Pré-au-Lard au bar des Trois-balais entrains de te rendre ivre. Ce serait moche pour ta famille de recevoir une telle pub. Réfléchi bien Malfoy.»

_J'ai mis du temps à le poster mais internet a été assez capricieux… Il aurait dû arriver la semaine dernière. _

_Bon Harry ressort son côté Slytherin ça y est pendant que Draco est pris au piège. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite entre eux deux, malgré qu'il n'y ait qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera posté quand je pourrais, je ne donne pas de délai car je sais que je ne le respecterai pas._

_En tout cas, merci de me lire et de me mettre en alerte et favoris ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews, ça motive !_

_A la prochaine, bisous ! _


End file.
